victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cacaphant
This is the pairing of CaCa and gummephant, which for some reason CAN'T be called Gummephant. Always lower case. So anyway, I made the page so now CaCa has to edit it, HA. I can go studying in peace now. IN YO FACE, CACA, GET TO WORK NOW. Caca is apparently obligated to edit this pairing cuz it's too disgusting to only see what gummephant has to say cuz gummephant is forcing Caca to do it and yeah. Caca is doing this cuz she has no life just for gummephant. Pieces of Trivia include that Seggum calls Cc Caca and Cc calls Seggum Gummephant. Although anyone should be able to figure that out based on the page name. Need I remind you? Cacaphant, the pairing of Cc71 (Caca) and Seggum (Gumme/'phant'). Gummy called Cc Caca for lord knows why and Cc wanted to make a nickname too. Seeing Gummy's awesome elephant avatar caused Cc to call her the intricately amazing name: gummephant. Yeah, this page has little organization whatsoever but it's really gummephant's fault for starting with the random intro paragraph. Blame her. :D UHhh let's see, what more can I say. OH RIGHT. Caca and gummephant had a convo through Carlaay on Twitter because Gummephant was too lazy to log into Wikia and Cc had not gotten a twitter yet. Geeeeez. SHOUT OUT TO YA CARLOTTA. THANK YAAAA. YO CARLAAY I LINKED YOUR NAME. YA HAPPY NOW? :D -Cc bwahahaha this whole part will be linked to your profile. You shall feel blessed :DDDDDD And Cc stalked Gummy's profile and left her a message about her keep calm stickers lawl. In that thread Gummephant made her 1000th Victorious wiki edit in reply to Caca. Caca felt very honored. Okay I'm confused now. Am I talking in 3rd or 1st person? -_______- Yeah, we also wished each other good luck on exams on twitter. Somewhere along the way I started calling gummephant "Mushy head" cuz she is so bigheaded she claims to have a big brain, so yeah, obvs it's just full of mush. :D Yep that's it for now. YOU HAPPY GUMMEPHANT? I WROTE LIKE AN ESSAY HERE FOR YA. AN ESSAY? That's way too short for an essay. ANYWAY. So, first of all Caca obviously doesn't know that a page always starts with an intro paragraph. All pages do that. And now this one will just turn into a huge page with random stuff. Let's add a Sailor Moon gif now. Since I assume that Caca is a brunette, hmmm. WAIT NO, I'll have to edit this later, I have to go eat breakfast. I put effort. KAY, LET'S CONTINUE NOW. So Caca recently made me feel better, cause I'm pink mushy cotton candy and I said I didn't like myself, so she said she doesn't like me too, and I felt way better after that, happiness was in the air. Also Caca got confused by my nonstop deepness which I showed on the message wall by saying something about being happy or not happy, dunno, I don't even remember. Also Caca told her to be careful cause she was tweeting and walking in the city at the same time, so she thought that I may step into a pile of her. WAIT, SERIOUSLY, 3RD IR 1ST PERSON? Anyway. So I said that a pile of her is thousands of miles away, because there's poo everywhere and she's the only special Caca, so Caca was supposed to feel special and called me sweet, isn't she sweet? OH, ALSO FORGOT THE MOST IMPORTANT PART, I SHOWED CACA A BUNCH OF SAILOR MOON GIFS, WHICH IS AWESOME CAUSE SAILOR MOON IS AWESOME SAIFJLDSKAHFJDKSAGHLDKSAGHAKSG. OKAY PLEASE GUMMEPHANT. I know pages have intros. This one's just a little bit more bizarro than the usual. Well let's face it. It was written by you ;] Okay it's turning into 2nd person now -________- So yeah, Gummephant is definitely too deep for me. And oh yeah a while ago we had this long exchange on talk pages and gummephant, being the crazy she is, always wrote essays on my talk pages, which are probably like nothing to her. But yeah, I would try to reply with a equally long paragraph. But usually end up failing cuz nobody is as wordy as gummephant. :D Uhhhhhhhh. And yeeeah gummephant was talking to me while walking. That's amazing right there. Also Caca is writing on this page right now instead of studying for her final exam well it's also partially cuz Caca's chat and comments aren't working so she doesn't have many options :3 well she loves gummephant so she must add to this amazing page which may soon be the longest page without pictures :D Caca has nothing else to add except that we are officially confused in terms of the writing style of this darn page. It's definitely odd to refer to oneself in the 3rd person in an essay/personal narrative as such, but it's a wiki page after all and 1st person is weird. It should be in the 3rd person. Except it's a casual style of a page. And then I end up talking to gummephant here...and it becomes 2nd person. Then I refer to myself as one, and it is odd to refer to oneself as one. I guess this craziness showcases our awesomeness as a pairing. We possess a very unique page to say the least. :D IKR? OH YEAH, I gotta talk in 3rd person. So yeah, gummephant did use to write essays on Caca's TPage and she will continue doing that on message walls, she's gonna go there and message her right now and that all will soon turn into a huge thing. Writing essays is in gummephant's blood, she's born to do that. Obviously Caca loves that. Since gummephant loves Caca too, really much she'll continue adding things to that page and won't add a Sailor Moon gif or MLP gif or any other colourful thing to this page, it's way too amazing, DUH. Psh, instead of studying? I'm writing this page instead of watching Sailor Moon, that's a way bigger sacrifice thank anything, DUH. I forgot to write in 3rd person again, MAN this page is just too confusing and it's all Caca's fault, our super awesome page is like the most confusing pairing page in history. WE'RE UHMAZING. gummephant just congratulated her on becoming an admin. I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE, DO I HAVE TO? Let's sing a song instead. BOTH THINK NIKKI IS AWESOME <----Bwahaha, lemme guess. Nikki wrote this? Well thankya gummephant :D Okay so gummephant also got upset that Caca forgot to reply to her message wall thread and Caca felt deeply sorry cuz you really can't leave a lil mushyhead crying. It's tragic indeed. Well pardon me for not watching Sailor Moon. And uh yeaaaaaa. I'm bored. Hence writing here. Wait, no this page is fun :D So uhhh since gummephant didn't add to this since my last edit, I'll continue. Ermm. So gummephant left me a message on my "talk page" on victorious cuz MWs weren't working for her. And uhh. She congratulated me on my adminship. Aww, so sweet. x] Yeeeeeeeeah. Also, there we decided this will be the longest page ever and it will win awards. I need gummephant's help though. Cuz she is the master of essays and 100 paragraph responses. :D Also Nikki is always in the bathroom on her toilet doing #2. If you know The Bathroom Gang at all, that means she is sitting on Seggy doing Cc. /lesigh/ Not weird at all. That brings up a piece of trivia. Caca and gummephant are both in the Bathroom Gang. Wheeeeeeeeeee. That's it for now. Ohwai-Caca added all the emoticons gummephant suggested. :D trololol. OKAY IT'S UP TO YOU NOW GUMMEPHANT. ADD YOUR ESSAYS. COURSE NIKKI WROTE THIS, or else it would be a lie. Okay, not really. MAYBE. Fine, we both do love Nikki. You're welcome Caca, though idk what you're thanking for and I'm too lazy to scroll up and read it all. Do you think that we will ever read this page from top to bottom when we finish it? IF we finish it? What if we never finish it? Like, until we die. Omg. Yes, gummephant felt deeply offended and cried, but not in the corner cause corners are for losers, and not with real tears too. She considered virtually drowning Caca in her virtual tears but changed her mind cause she doesn't know if Caca can swim. But gummephant is now happy because Caca is a good person. YOU SHOULD. You should pardon yourself for not watching that awesome show. Omg. Did you know that I almost cried when I finished it and realized that no more Sailor Moon? I don't know if I ever can rewatch it, it hurts too much. gummephant says sorry for not editing this page, but she was too lazy doing way important stuff though barely anything is more important than editing this page, but oh well, there's still stuff. She feels honored for being called the master of essays and promises to never lose this super power. YEAH, I called Caca a super admin though she didn't agree to it she still accepted my super awesome compliment. Uh huh, we'll be in the Guinness books of records in the very first page. Or on the cover. YEAH, and since Caca wrote that word gummpehant now knows how to spell that Guinness thing, isn't it awesome? Nikki always does that and it sounds really perverted, I mean just read it, now read it again, what do you imagine? Whoever tried to imagine that is a pervert. But if you have a huge uncontrolable imagination it's okay. And The Bathroom Gang was created cause gummpehant calls Cc, Caca, though when she calls her that she doesn't mean poo, she means that thing we call little kids in our country, well, Caca knows the story. CACA ADDED USAGI AND MAMORU THERE OMG LOVEEEEEE HEEEEEEEER. I'm done too. Cause basically I just replied to everything Caca wrote earlier and idek what I did, yeah, I'm uncreative, but we're going for a record, so everything counts. HEY. You too lazy to scroll up yet you say I'm lazier than you? Geeeeeeeez. And yes, I would totally reread this. It's so interesting :DDDDD /coughz Carlotta rereads her talk page, why shouldn't we read this :D/cough/ EY CARLS ANOTHER SHOUT-OUT TO YA :D AND I LINKED YOU TOO. YA HAPPY? But yeah. We're not going to finish this. It's infinitely long :D So we've abandoned this page for a couple days. Also gummephant didn't bother adding on to it -_- So I'm back here for the rants. :D OH YA, so likeeee FO and gummephant FORCED me to help them code this weirdo blog called 16 & Not Preggo. It's pretty freaking awesome. You should read it. Here's the link: clicky! Warning: There are creepy pictures and music that may scar you 4lyf. :D Alsooooo, Gummeh and I often tweet each other. Also, Caca loves gummephant's twitter picture and wiki avatar, ofc. Well duhhh, the nickname gummephant was inspired like that. So I decided to edit this in honor of this being Caca's birthday, I almost forgot about it, but only almost, not completely, I forget lots of things, so it's okay. IT'S PERFECTLY FINE. YEAH, you're way lazier than me, maybe even lazier than Vilo, if that's even possible, probably not tho. YOU WOULD? I'd never reread this even if it was interesting. Why reread what I already read? Pshshshshshsh TIMEWASTE. Duh, it's gonna go on and on and on and on until we die and then we're gonna do this from heaven. GUMMEPHANT WAS TOO LAZY TO, have you ever considered that? You're gonna rant on our beautiful page? WELL. I'd do it too and my rant would be longer, but I have nothing to rant about, so I'll just come back to that. WE DID NOT FORCE CACA TO DO ANYTHING, it's a free country, she could've chose not to, and we fired her already so no need to rant, no more job for you anymore. But we admit that Caca did an awesome job there, it was hard work and she totally didn't do almost everything, nope, not at all. YEAH, YEAH WE DO, CAUSE TWITTER RAWKS. OH gummephant also told Caca that @MandaSwaggie retweeted her, she was very excited and all Caca said was LOOOOOOOOOOL. She was obviously jealous. My Mandy is never retweeting you, NEVER. That's why gummephant feels forbbiden to change her avatar. Everyone then complains to her and asks to change it back. SO I ALWAYS DO. It's awesome, awesomer than yours. And the twitter one too. I wanna change it tho, it's old. Maybe I should. Maybe I should not. Idk. I haven't decided yet. This is the end of my edit. HM. HM. OH yeah, I also sent Caca a birthday thingie. My energy to write something more has run out, so KTHNXBAI for now. Apparently Gummephant doesn't love Caca as much as Caca loves Gummephant cuz Caca would edit this page any day and not just on a bday. However Caca appreciates gummephant's effort nonetheless. Also Caca doesn't think twitter rocks but she uses it for her friends, which largely includes gummephant. Yuh. Anyway, I loved gummephant's crazy gifs. The bday present was awesome. Caca is currently on iPod so she's too lazy to add more. So um sorry for the long break from updating this page but why am I apologizing. not that anyone cares. and plus gummephant hasn't updated it either sooooooo w/e. Caca decided to copy gummephant's avatar. The picture is over here: this is a picture link. omg cool right? She also told some chick who doesn't have paint on her computer for some reason to join them. but then a bunch of people bandwagoned so we had like a bajillion elephants on the wiki. I'm back to update more but gummephant didn't update more yet /creyz/ Sooo Z tried to call gummephant gummephant and gummephant said only Caca can call her gummephant. So either I'm supposed to feel special or offended that Z tried to steal my nickname for gummephant. Later today when I came on, gummephant set me on fire. And I said no hi for gummephant, and she was sad. lolol. omg caca just realized that she violated her own rule about this page not having pictures so she decided to change the picture on this page to a link. k rule is not violated, continuing the march onward for longest page ever without pictures :DD gummephant refuses to add things to this page, as she is mad because Caca has poor vocabulary skills. gummephant will not update this page until Caca proves that she knows more than lol. caca is sad cuz gummephant is meen and rood and wont update this page and she is creying. Caca knows a plethora of words and is in repentance at the moment for not utilizing them more. She hopes gummephant will not condone Caca for her vocabulary. gummephant does not know the meaning of the word plethora, but then she googled it and found out, and now she has learned a new word. yay. ANYWAY, Caca ditched my dumb thread on the message wall like again, like gosh, why does everyone ditch me like that, is it because I talk too much, or is it because they hate me, or is it because my aura is scary. I hope my aura is a mix of blue and black, cause that looks evil. I'm too lazy to update this page. I wanna go fangirl about my Gin-chan. Cause Gintoki is cute. And he's an idiot. But I'm already updating this page. Look, I wrote 3 paragraphs. THAT'S A LOT. I should go learn German for the stupid quiz, but I lost my book and I can't buy it anywhere. Like really, the store has the 1st part, the 3rd part but not the second part. WHAT, STORE? I NEED THE 2ND PART. OR THE TEACHER WILL KILLZ ME. And then I'll be killzed. *cries* omg Caca taught gummephant a new word. yet gummephant was trying to insult Caca for having limited vocabulary D: *creyz* well your aura is scary. but likeeeeeeee if I ditched ya it wasn't intentional. possibilities include 1) wikia's notifications are being stoop again 2) I saw your essay and was like omg /overwhelmed/ i'll read that later 3) didn't want to answer at the moment in time in case certain stalkas start replying (this doesn't include a certain stalkaa tho cuz she can totally intrude, tis fine by us) omg Caca is confused again with the 2nd person / 3rd person point of view. Whatevzz. caca needs to go study nao. I can't quit what I say. Once I say something, it's forever true. Forevuhhh. So you now forever have a limited vocabulary. And English is your native language. Shame Caca, shame. Tsk tsk tsk. YAY. 1) wikia is always stupid. That doesn't even need to be said. 2) MY LAST THING WASN'T LONG. You just asked how's life, and I explained everything, and it wasn't even in detail, y'know. Also, a stalker intruded that thread, but not the aayaay one, but the real stalker. Because I'm a oracle and I can see everythinggg. 3) YEAH, WELL CERTAIN STALKAS ARE ALWAYS STALKING. They be always creepin' around the corner, waitin' for ya ta message, they never get tired, they're always there. Confusion is good. gummephant approves of that now. omg, you study? You liar, you didn't go studying, did you now. I do have a limited vocabulary. tis limited to the words in the English language. Is that a problem? Good. I didn't think so. Shame gummephant, shame. 1) ha. 2) nobody doubts your oracle skillz tho. and I'm too tired/stupid to realize which stalker and thread you're talking about 3) ikr ikr ikr. preach it sista omgno i dont say stuff liek that. I actually did go study. So HA. Caca misses gummephant cuz gummephant sucks too hard to be on the wiki more often. and timezones also suck. WOOF WOOF. You don't know any other languages? Shame on you, go learn something like Chinese or something. Dad told me to go learn Chinese since I kinda wanna work as a book translator but it looks so hard. Damn, I'll just find another job. 1) who numberizes these. Caca, you weirdo. 2) Really? I thought everyone doubt my oracle skills, even me. Sometimes. You're always tired, so go with stupid. I was talking about Z stalking tho, on the thread you ditched me on 547587 years ago. omg I just scrolled up and realized that I actually did numberize this first. now I scrolled more up and saw that you started it first. Whut a relieeef. 3) you know a lot of things right. That's a surprise these days. Little naughty Caca's studying. You know that you're only on when I'm learning hard and being a good good girl at school and getting A+ marks and stuff (I got two D's and a D- today, that's how awesome I am. Actually it was a 5, a 6 and a 6, since we have numbers from 1-10 as marks and 1 is the worst, 10 is the best, it's way better than your dumb american letters, but I also got an 8 from English and an 8 from German so obvs it's all okay. My parents don't know yet tho. I hope they won't kill me. Pray for me.) Okay so then when I come back you're sleeping cause you totally go to sleep too early and you shouldn't sleep at all, and then you go to school and stuff, basically, it's all your fault. gummephant misses caca too but she's too cool to write this without crossing it. I am also bummed because I really really really wanna watch Cobra 11 today but it's starts at 10pm and I can barely stay with eyes open by then, so no exploding cars for me :( I do know other languages tho. Oh yesh, chinese is cool. lol reminds me of the BBT quote. "Howard: You know, I'm really glad you decided to learn Mandarin. Sheldon: Why? Howard: Once you're fluent, you'll have a billion more people to annoy instead of me." argh too obsseseddddd. omg I totally did not spell it wrong on purpose. shoutout to "Eff-Oh". 1) Numbering is cool, and you know it. you love it so much you made your own word for it. numberizing ftwwwwwww. 2) Lawl I still dunno what thread you're talking about bhut okay. Pshh, of course I started it. cuz numbering is cool. 3) totallaay (another shout out to that girl who has the aay at the end of her username.) Lol how dare you call me little, miss. just cuz you're a gummephant doesn't mean everyone else is small. I be years your superior and don't you forget it. :D lol hey I agree that letters are lameee. but your numbers sound like the same. awwwhutttttt poor gummephant. Are your parents strict? omg they can't kill you. Cuz then they'd be gummephant murderers. one day they're going to make a movie about them called the gummephant murderers. Pshhh you say I sleep too early, but you can't even stay up til 10pm? o_o I smell a hypocriteeeeeee. You know what I hate? Hypocrites. You know why? Cuz they're hypocritical. You mad cuz I'm using circular arguments? Inocurr cuz you're a hypocrite. But like there's a type of hypocrite that I like (hint: her parents were a gummy bear and an elephant) but I have to strike out this message cuz I'm too cool for that too. I bet Allison is having a heck of a time reading this. cuz she so stalks. like completelyyyyy. but it's okay cuz then she'll know right here that I gave her a shoutout. Omg fun stupid fact: I typo-ed shoutout several times in this edit. lol. not that anyone cares :D Other languages like whatt. Spanish? I bet you know Spanish. Who doesn't know Spanish? Omg I know how to sing the spanish part of macarena. So I don't have to go all like anskjfhsdiugkhdsaiog macarena jsfhisudghsdaug buena isohifsidyhgodis macarena AYYY MACARENA. I can just sing alone. Raise your hand everyone who's jealous. I know that quoteee :D I never gave out any shout outs in this. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. 1) Numbering is lame, just like you. That word didn't exist? I totally didn't know that, numberizing should've been invented by now. 2) Your memory is lame. I'm surrounded by people with lame memories. I was talking about the thread where I went how your profile reminds me of cotton candy and you were like 'lol tastes nasteh so shatap' and that was totally mean and then I told you to use proper grammar and then you did use proper grammar and then Carlayaay invaded saying 'meh, cotton candy' which was totally mean and then I wrote something long and I said that Z stalks everything and then he came and was like 'I do NOT stalk everything' which totally means I have super powers. 3) I should've linked Carlaayay when I mentioned her, but I didn't. Ha. gummephant is indeed very small. I bet gummephant is taller than Caca tho. I just bet on it. Nuu, letters are lamer than numberzz. my parents aren't that strict, like mom is the strict one who can yell people back where they belong and dad is like 'oh you got a 2 that's cool okay you have all kind of marks you need all kind of marks it's all okay'. And when I get a bad mark my mom is like 'you should sit less on the computer watching your anime and go learn' or 'why did you get something like this' or 'meh do better next time'. I already have a movie where elephants eat me. Then you should know that a hypocrite smells like green tea. Because I got green tea perfume. I'm not mad cause you use circular arguments. Because circular arguments are the best arguments like eveeer. This paragraph made me smile and omg it even made me chuckle so go and feel proud you idiot. Actually don't feel proud. I was laughing at the air. I wonder what kind of weirdo has dumb parents like that eww Rainsuit stalks this? What is she crazy? RAINSUIT, YA CRAZY? Don't worry, everything you say is stupid. Words are stupid. Yes I do know Spanish. and so does that poor girl you forgot to link. I also know other languages but it's okay :D Pshhhhhh nobody cares about gummephant singing and dancing alone. Gummephant's gonna be that chick who sits in the corner of the room at a dance doing random chiz herself cuz she thinks that cool. HA HA HA yourself. cuz shoutouts are cool. 1) Even if numbering is lame, you're doing it anyway. but you're lame so that doesn't say anything about numbering itself. How could you think numberizing was a word? Pshhhhhhhh. lame. 3) Oh puhlease. I have a great memory. I just have too much to remember. geeeeeeeez. shatap. I do remember that thread. Good times. Cotton candy is ew tho. I can totally use proper grammar. I just choose not to at times cos I dunneedto. problem? kay :D omg you called carlaayay mean. How could you. OHright cuz you're mean. LMAO YES I remember. The total stalker commenting that he does NOT stalk everything. lmaoo. Speaking of the total stalker, he left you a message cos he misses you and gumz 5eva and all but craz shall forever be mah otp 3) That's cuz you suck. gummephant probably is taller than caca. only cuz caca ain't tall. psh how can letters be lamer than numbers? you ARE using letters, right? I don't see you complaining. Oh yay for parents. Your mom is right. Thou shalt watch less anime and study moar. :D Caca should too. but not anime. wikia. Speaking of which, I should be studying for a 5 chapter test I have tomorrow (which starts in like half an hour) but editing this page is so much more fun. Omg there's a movie where elephants eat gummephants? I HAVE to see that. Bwahahaha gummephant was chuckling and feeling proud. Let us all point and laugh :D BWA HA HAAAAAAAA. And yes circular arguments rock cuz circular arguments rock. Hypocrites smell like green tea? Hmm that makes me like them a bit more. gee I wonder what weirdo..... who could it be? Gummy. Elephant. Hmmmmmm. Rainsuit? That be a creative nickname. It's okay, don't feel left out. Everything you say is stupid too :D Oh I actually have a moment now. gummephant and caca were both included in that epic image editor's avatar college. Isn't that awesome? :D Ohyayyyyyyyyy more shoutouts I'm so cool This page is so long. That is totally a moment just like all the other moments on this page. :D gummephant is too lazy to edit this /creyz/ she sucks a penguillion times more than the biggest lollipop in the world lol did u see what I did there omg I'm becoming as laame as some laame chick who alwaays makes laame puns. Ok penguillion is a darn cool word. That was totally relevant. And both of us love it. =D Alright so on chat we had an argument about who's grosser. I think we all know the answer here. /cough/grossephant/cough/ Now I think grossephant should be gummephant's new nickname. wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee. oops, I accidentally stole someone's catchphrase. sowwyyy. Caca thinks gummephant is too conceited, and she just sucks overall but we already knew that. but she still lahbs her Lol okie I'm too lazy to add more. HEY, learn to read, I didn't forget to link that gurf, I was too lazy to. You're the only one who takes efforts to link some random spoonhats randomly showing up on this page. Like, what's a spoonhat, is it a new species? How do you pronounce species? Why is the english pronounciation so stupid? There, I gave you a lot to think about. You know, when you sleep. On which side do you usually sleep? What do you do to fall asleep? What do you think about? What movements do you? What do you do with your eyes? They're closed, but you can still move them, so what do you do? How do you breathe? How do we fall asleep? Why do we fall asleep? Why do some people need more sleep than others? What is sleep? Why do we dream? What do we dream about? Why do we forget our dreams? Why do we only dream while we sleep? Why do we feel incomplete when we sleep without a blanket? Why do people say sleep is good when actually sleeping is like being dead only to be revived every morning? Why do we feel sleepy when we wake up? Why after a long day of work we're very tired, we take a shower, wash our teeth, and look at our bed, jump in it, and you're about to fall asleep, and then BOOM, you're not sleepy anymore? What would happen if you fell asleep while chewing gum? Oh I know. Once happened to me. I have no idea what happened to the gum, but it was nowhere to be found, so I probably swallowed it. What if I choked? I wouldn't be writing all this. The lesson of that last paragraph? Don't fall asleep while chewing gum. MOVING ON. Caca wrote so much gummephant doesn't feel like scrolling up to reply to every paragraph. So instead, she'll write some new facts about the cacaphant relationship. On Thursday, gummephant wrote Caca a tweet. Caca replied. Then gummephant replied. Then Caca ditched her. Like always. And then Caca whines that gummephant is conceited. That makes me cry. Speaking of ditching, I'll ditch writing this page for today. I tend to pick up the bad habits of people. This was just me talking about sleep and then about how Caca is a ditcher. I mean, everyone is a ditcher, but she's like the lazy arse ditcher who always ditches everything in life. Go study. The word arse reminds me of how Caca swore once. Like, once. She said something like "BUT THERE'S A HUGE ARSE SPACE HERE". This made Fork and me excited. I still have a screencap of how she said it. Maybe I should report her to an admin and send the screencap as proof. She'll get banned for being ROOD to me. I do not know what grossephant is. gummephant's name is Gummy gummephant le Uguana of the Seggy kingdom the penguillionth leader. gummephant told Caca that her name was Uguana le gummy gummephant of the dondake kingdom the fourth. I think. Something like that. The point is, gummephant lied. For the record, Caca made fun of gummephant's mouse that doesn't have batteries. gummephant complained that she can't play Portal 2 wihout a mouse and Caca laughed and said SUCKS TO BE YOU. That's right. How does she have friends? Bully. Also, Caca said that she didn't care when gummephant said she got an 10 from school. Not like Caca cares. Like, who doesn't care when something good happens to me? It should be on world news. Also, Good Morning America should be renamed to GUT MORNIN' AMERICUHHH. I can't wait 'till Usui and Misaki kiss again. Lool spoonhats are coolsauce though. And that girl with a spoonhat likes stalking in general. Isn't she such a freak? Almost as big a freak as grossephant. Lol grossephant was deciding between sausages, fish fingers, and something gross. WHY DIDN'T SHE PICK SOMETHING GROSS? GROSSEPHANT OBVS NEEDS TO EAT SOMT GROSS. SPEE-SEEZ. OR SPEE-SHEEZ. IDK, pronunciations are weird. I'm too lazy to respond to everything else right now plus I need to go so like. yeah. Okay caca is back to edit this page like 35 days later. Under normal circumstances, she'd apologize but like gummephant sucks and nobody cares about her feelings or feels or anything like that so yeah I'm not going to be apologizing. Besides, gummephant abandoned this page for the last 35 days too, so who even gives a flying flamingo. But back to lil miss spoonhat. she's such a stalking creep and awesomesauce weirdo that you just have to link her. how can gummephant be too lazy to link her? :o lol nobody gives a flying flapjack about which side they sleep on. I happen to sleep on my right but that has nothing to do with me caring or bothering to answer your question of course. I don't think about gummephant. That's for sure. And the other questions lol anyone who really is THAT bored can go answer those. I'm not that bored. I have a life. loljk I don't. But yeah yaddayadda, gummephant's questions are insightful so go answer them, I'm not gona. =D GUMMEPHANT FELL ASLEEP CHEWING GUM? WTAF. weirdo. But were you okay? Pshhhh, gummephant ditches way more. Lol please that was hardly a swear. But like I've started swearing much more lately. Why am I admitting this on a pairing page? Lol the things stoopid gummephant makes me do. FINE. CONGRATULATIONS GUMMEPHANT FOR GETTING A 10. loljk, I still don't care :) ANYWAY, gummephant tweeted me while she was at church the other day. Isn't she terrible? like puhleasee. Bleh, and she thinks I should be her slave. Get it right. gummephant is my slave. And I'm a cow. A sacred cow. Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Moments Category:Seggum Category:Cc71